


O piano

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon, SGA Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2017
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: A última coisa que precisava era alguém o julgando por não ser bom o bastante de novo. Ele não era um músico, um artista, só era alguém que gostava de tocar ocasionalmente.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The piano](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564092) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Parecia que uma eternidade tinha se passado antes que finalmente pudessem levar Atlantis de volta para a galáxia Pegasus, mas uma vez que a permissão foi dada, tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Com apenas dois dias antes da data de partida, Atlantis estava recebendo carregamentos vinte e quatro horas por dia para tentar conseguir suprimentos o bastante agora que podiam encher a cidade inteira sem se preocupar muito com o espaço, e metade da equipe de ciência ainda tinha que confirmar que iria retornar com a cidade. É claro, agora não tinham que se preocupar demais com as repercussões de esquecer alguma coisa, não era como a primeira expedição, mas alguns itens não poderiam ser facilmente ou justificavelmente mandados pelo portal ou uma das naves. Como a ‘entrega especial’ de Rodney.

Não diria que era uma coisa que sempre quis trazer, na verdade, não tinha pensado sobre isso fazia um tempo, mas tem alguma coisa sobre quase morrer várias vezes que realmente o fez pensar. O piano não passaria pelo portal e tomaria espaço demais em uma nava para um item não essencial, então ele tinha que conseguir o trazer para a cidade enquanto ainda estivessem em São Francisco. E talvez isso não tivesse sido exatamente aprovado, especialmente o uso da tecnologia de transporte para o levar do seu apartamento para uma sala vazia em Atlantis, mas havia vantagens em se voluntariar para o turno na noite. Mesmo se ter se voluntariado tivesse levantado suspeitas.

Rodney queria manter esse hobby seu privado, se possível. A última coisa que precisava era alguém o julgando por não ser bom o bastante de novo. Ele não era um músico, um artista, só era alguém que gostava de tocar ocasionalmente. Então isso seria seu segredinho, depois de tudo o que fez por essa cidade, merecia ao menos isso, não merecia?

\---

Ele deveria saber que nenhum segredo é mantido em Atlantis por muito tempo, mas Rodney realmente pensou que seu plano era esperto o bastante para que não fosse pego. Ele só ia tocar por algumas horas, uma ou duas vezes por semana, e sempre se assegurava de não ser seguido, e que não era preciso estar em outro lugar. Então ele ficou chocado quando estava tocando uma noite, e a porta se abriu sem aviso.

Rodney congelou imediatamente, olhando para o intruso. É claro que tinha que ser John, porque o universo o odiava.

“Uh, eu só…” ele parou, incapaz de pensar em uma boa desculpa. Então ele decidiu mudar para a ofensiva. “O que você está fazendo aqui? Você não deveria estar…” ‘Diz alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.’ “Assinando relatórios?”

John ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Não, não a essa hora da noite. Então decidi que era hora de vir ver esse piano que você contrabandeou.”

“Que eu o quê? Eu só encontrei isso aqui hoje, só estava verificando para ver se não era um dispositivo Antigo de algum tipo.” Rodney se chutou mentalmente, mesmo que estivesse falando com John, certamente podia mentir melhor do que isso?

“Posso te dizer que eu te vi transportando ele para cá ou deveria te deixar se enforcar mais?”

Se Rodney tivesse alguma coisa a mão, teria atirado em John. “Não era o seu turno, como você me viu?”

John deu de ombros. “Você se voluntariou, fiquei curioso.”

“Então você decidiu me seguir?”

John não respondeu. “Não me deixa te atrapalhar,” ele disse, gesticulando para o piano.

Certo, como se fosse seguir tocando com John ali. Já teve o privilégio de ouvir John tocar guitarra, e o que quer que fosse aquela coisa misteriosa que faltava a Rodney para ser um artista, John certamente tinha. “Terminei, na verdade,” Rodney disse, fechando a tampa.

John fez uma careta, e foi sentar ao lado de Rodney. “Não, não terminou, podia te ouvir do outro lado da porta. Vamos lá, não seja tímido.”

“Quais são as chances de você parar com isso?”

“Perto de zero,” John disse em tom jocoso.

Rodney suspirou. “Tudo bem, mas você não pode comentar nada.”

E assim uma tradição nasceu.

\---

Eles seguiram com essa rotina por cerca de um mês. Eles se encontravam naquela sala isolada duas vezes por semana, alternando os dias, e Rodney tocava por algumas horas, enquanto John ouvia e não comentava nada, e então eles não falavam sobre isso. É claro que não poderia durar, porque Rodney não entendia o que estava acontecendo, e não podia aceitar não entender alguma coisa.

“Tudo bem, eu desisto,” Rodney disse, parando os dedos sobre as teclas. “O que está acontecendo?”

“O que você quer dizer?” John perguntou desconfortável, tomado de surpresa pela pergunta.

“A, eu não acredito que de repente você tenha se interessado por música clássica, e B, se você só quisesse ouvir música podia baixar performances melhores do que a minha.” Secretamente, Rodney estava apavorado que isso fosse algum tipo de pegadinha elaborada, e que talvez em algum momento John fosse revelar que o tempo todo conseguia tocar mulher melhor do que Rodney conseguia, ou algo assim.

“Talvez eu só goste de te ouvir tocar,” John disse sem pensar.

E não era uma grande confissão, não tinha que significar nada além dessas palavras, mas ainda fez alguma luz se acender na cabeça de Rodney.

“Oh,” Rodney disse suavemente, ainda olhando para as teclas, e então ergueu os olhos, olhando para John. “Oooh.”

“Talvez eu devesse-” John começou, se preparando para levantar, temendo que talvez Rodney tivesse lido alguma coisa em suas palavras.

E então Rodney supriu a distância entre eles, beijando John, suavemente, brevemente, antes de se afastar. Não era uma coisa que tinha planejado, só seu corpo se movendo para testar uma hipótese antes que seu cérebro tivesse a chance de entender o que estava acontecendo, mas não podia voltar atrás.

Mas antes que pudesse entrar em pânico por suas ações, John o puxou para perto e o beijou de novo. Rodney nunca pensou sobre isso antes, não deixava sua mente pensar nisso, mas então, em um momento, foi como se todas as engrenagens soltas chegassem no lugar, e tudo fez sentido.


End file.
